bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse P12
To start this off, I have something to say. I stopped writing for a while because I started losing time for these things. Yeah here and there I made some shitty posts. Well, my teachers decided to cut us some slack (my sophomore class) and I don’t have homework for the first time in forever. So re-read if you forgot some things and, lets get started. “You hunters don’t listen well do you?” I looked at salem but he was already talking. “Listen Djura, we didn’t come here to start a fight. I came here to get into upper cathedral ward.“ Djura looked stunned for a moment then he started laughing, throwing off his whole grim demeanor if but for a moment. “What makes you think you have a chance huh? The last attempt was a failure and they were true professionals! If the willows couldn’t succeed then this whole, enterprise of yours was doomed from the start! How many of you are there?” I was standing there feeling out of place, “Should I go or.....”I was standing there feeling out of place, “Should I go or.....” Salem snapped at me, clearly irritated by djura. “No! Just stay here!” he focused his attention back on Djura “At the moment there are two of us-” “What!? You and her!?” he took a step back. “Actually,” he paused to think “On second thought your little duo might make it, granted you are quiet and quick.” I decided then to talk “Quick I can do, quiet not so much.” they ignored me. I hated being ignored. Salem was calmer now, “So what do we have to do?” Djura looked towards the city below us still he pointed to a cathedral some distance away. “Do you see that church?” “Yes I’m not an old shit like you.” I replied. All I saw a narrowing of the brow, the only sign that he heard me. “In it you will find a beast.” “I thought you were all about protecting the beasts.” I said This one is different. She was one of the monsters that caused this whole mess.” “The mess being old yharnam right?” “Exactly, it was a horrible night that one.” his eyes grew misty and clouded, as if he was looking into the future, or the past. “I burned my wife alive you know.” He paused as if this was causing him true physical pain to speak. “I was full of hate then, blinded by my youth and hatred for the beasts. I was like the church wanted, hungry for their blood and willing to do anything to please them. But when all was said and done, when the people of yharnam declared me a hero, I was struck by this guilt and it turned even worse when I realized she was with child, the blood lost its appeal and I tried to make things better by founding the powder kegs to watch over old yharnam.” “What happened next?” I asked though I felt as if I already knew the answer. He looked at me, and in those hollow eyes I found all of the things I had seen in this city aged tenfold. Fear, grief and anger, in his eyes there was no hope in his eyes I see that he welcomed death. “The church outlawed us and slaughtered my friends, running these treats with yet more blood. Their blood fueling the fires to this day.” “What I tell you Weisse” Salem said. “They set out with a noble purpose and they ended up desecrating the ‘holy’ blood as they put it.” His mouth tightened “And they killed anyone that supposedly ruined that image they had.” his voice too was littered with pain. We prepared to leave and we were stopped by Djura. “I ask of you this, harm only the blood starved one. They are no threat down here where the- we belong. ” “A less serious question. What is your armor made up of?” I said “Blood treated cloth. Now go! before you piss me off even further!” He replied We jumped from the tower to a cathedral, yharnam really liked them. There were rotted rafters that we used to climb down, we fled the howling of the female beast patients. We didn’t dare pause for breath, because they were always hot on our tail. We paused to catch our breath beside a tower that connected where we entered to old yharnam. We were only there for half a second however because a scourge beast shattered the oak door and came crashing out in a hail of debris. We ran around it, I personally was reaching the last dregs of my endurance and Salem seemed only slightly better. I ran into a female patient and half rolled- half pulled myself up. I felt her breath on my nape, before I pumped my legs even harder then before. (Nape is the back of a persons neck if you didn’t know) I simply gave up on the stairs and fell half of the flight taking Salem down with me. He landed on top of me unfortunately, driving what little air I had out of my lungs into empty air. “Watch where you’re going fuck wit!” I couldn’t speak because he was sitting on me. He got off and I spent a good five minutes putting air back into my lungs. It took us about a half hour to fully recover from our little stroll through happy-ville. We turned in cohesion towards the cathedral, where I could see a hunched figure. “Well I mean its just another beast right? It can’t be that hard can it?” I said hopefully “Wrong” he said as he slipped on his googles and handed me a half dozen white pills. “What are these For?” I asked, studying them closely. “In case the poison manages to take hold in you.” He shouldered his gun and walked towards her. “How fun.” I said sarcastically and joined him, holstering my axe. (Because I love to end it on a joke, thats why) Category:Blog posts